Kodocha: Blackmailed
by chiisaiichigo
Summary: What happens after episode 102? Does Akito get his black belt? Will he fall in love with another girl by force? Do Sana and Naozumi go away and shoot Mansion of water 2? What will happen if Sana and Naozumi are alone? Will Akito go crazy like before? R&R!
1. Episode 103 Mizu No Yakata 2

Wuz up people! This is my first Kodocha story! I love Kodocha. If you do too then read my story!

* * *

"Hey Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito!" Sana said running up to her childhood friend. "I can't wait till you get your black belt! You said you'd tell me something after you got it!" "You said it too." Akito said. "Right. Right." Sana said. "Why are you at school so early?" He asked. "It's not early. It's 8:42!" Sana said. "No. It's 7:42." Akito said. "I SET MY WATCH WRONG!" Sana yelled. "At least I'll get there early." 

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sana!" Fuka said catching up to them with Takaishi. "Hi Fuka, hi Takaishi." Sana said.

"Akito, I hear there's gonna be a new student in your class." Fuka said. "Is it gonna be a girl or a boy?" Sana asked. "Probably a girl. We have too many boys in our class." Akito said. "We're here!" Sana said.

"Hey guys!" Tsuyoshi said. "Sana you're here early." Aya said. "I set my watch an hour early on accident." She said. "BUT I'M HERE AND READY TO LEARN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I just have to tell you guys something. I'm going to shoot anther movie for 2 months again." Sana said sadly. "Again?" Fuka whined. "Why?" Aya asked. "Well, its the sequel to mizu no yata (manson of water). That means...I'm going to be doing it with Naozumi Kumura." Sana said. Akito's eyes burned with anger.

"Akito. I'm going to leave for Euroupe an hour after your black belt test so you have that amount of time to tell me." She said. "And please dont go crazy again. YOU WORRIED ME TO DEATH!" She yelled hitting him with her rubber hammer. Everyone laughed. "Same old Sana." Tsuyoshi thought

From afar a girl with short brown hair in a Jinbo middle school uniform smirked. "Akito Hayama eh? Perfect." She said.

* * *

FIRST CHAPYTER IS DONE-DONE:D Thanks for all who read my story. I love you all! Please review! 

kirai ja nai kara


	2. Episode 104 Threatened

I'm back! To the people who are reading this, kirai ja nai kara! (I dont hate you:D) So what'd you think of da first chapter? DID YA REVIEW!? Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Let's go inside!" Sana said marching inside. Akito, Fuka, Takaishi, Tsuyoshi and Aya followed her. "You guys go ahead, I gotta go to the restroom." Sana said stopping when she got to the restroom door. "I'll come with you!" Fuka said.

When they went inside they saw a girl with dark short brown hair starring at them."Hi! I'm Sana! Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Souta. Souta Yukima." She smirked.When Sana was in the stall, Souta started talking to Fuka. "So you're Fuka Matsui?" She asked. "Yeah. How do you know me?" Fuka asked. "You use to date Akito Hayama." Souta said. "Yes but how did you know?" She asked. "Stay away from him." Souta said. "Who do you think you are!? Tellin' me who I cant and can hang out with!" Fuka yelled. "Stay away from him!" Souta yelled pinning Fuka to the wall. "Hear me? You better stay away from him. Or ese." She said leaving.

"Hey Fuka! What'd I miss?" Sana said coming out of the stall. Fuka looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. "Fuka? Fuka what happened? Did Souta do anything to you?" Sana asked. "S-sh-she t-told m-me to st-stay away f-from Ah-ah-ah." Fuka stuttered. "From who!?" Sana yelled. "Ah-ah-ah-akito." Fuka said. "Why would she do that?" Sana asked.

"Let's get back to everyone." Sana said taking Fuka's hand and going to the group.

"Fuka? What happened?" Takaishi asked. "S-sh-she t-told me t-to st-stay away f-from ah-ah-Akito." Fuka stuttered. "Who?" Takaishi asked. "H-her n-name w-was S-souta." Fuka said. "Her name was Souta. She had dark short brown hair and looke freaky." Sana said. "Fuka. It's alright. I dont think she even goes to our school." "S-she w-wa-was wearing a u-uni-uniform." Fuka stuttered. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sana yelled.

"Let's just get to class." Aya said taking Akito and Tsuyoshi to class 1. "C'mon Fuka. Don't worry. She's gone." Sana said taking Fuka and Takashi to class 8.

"Class, we have a new student here today." Ms. Akira said. (A/N-Remember. Mr. Sengoku went bye-bye after everyone figured out the truth.) "Her name is Souta Yukima. Please come in." "I think that's her." Aya whisperred to Tsuyoshi. "I hate her already." Tsuyoshi whisperred back. "Sit next to, Mr. Hayama." Ms. Akira said.

While walking to her desk she starred at Akito. "Akito Hayama. Perfect." She thought.

At lunch time Sana, Akito, Takaishi, Fuka, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae, and Gomi sat at the same table. "That Souta girl. She's the new girl in our class." Tsuyoshi said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sana yelled. "Sorry. These kinds of things make me hyper." "Everything makes you hyper." Akito said. "Akito!!" Sana yelled hitting him with her rubber hammer. "Who's Souta?" Gomi asked. "She's the new girl who threatened Fuka." Aya said. "Well I'm gonna kick her-" Hisae started. "THERE SHE IS!" Sana yelled pointing to a girl with dark short brown hair. "She's ugly." Hisae said. "Well we better get to class." Takaishi said. "C'mon Fuka." Sana said.

"Souta. Souta. Souta. Why does that name ring a bell?" Fuka thought walking to class with Sana and Akito.

Souta looked in their direction. "I thought I told her to stay away." She thought. "She...will...pay..."

* * *

Ooooooo! So much drama! This is getting better and better! Well, see ya!

kirai ja nai kara


	3. Episode 105 Beaten cuz of a boy!

I'm back, I'm bored, and I'm sleepier than ever. Hi people! Here's chapter 3 of Kodocha: Blackmailed.

* * *

After school Souta was waiting for Fuka. 

"AKITO!!!!" Sana yelled practically crashing into Akito when she got to him. "Hehe. Sorry." She said starting to walk with him.

When Akito and Sana walked past Souta she noticed a different girl walking with Akito.

"Hi Sana." Souta said behind them. Sana turned around and saw Souta. "Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" She yelled. "Get away from me!" "What did I do?" Souta asked innocently. "You know what you did! Don't act inocent!" Sana yelled. "Who's this?" Akito asked clueless of what happened that morning. "I saw you in class. Hi! I'm Souta!" She said holding her hand out. Akito just starred at it. "Don't you dare think of touching her hand Akito!" Sana yelled.

"Hi guys. Whats-" Takaishi said with Fuka. He starred at the other girl. "Who's that?" He asked. "That's Souta! She's the one who threatened Fuka!" Sana yelled. Fuka starred at Souta like she was starring at king Kong. "Oh yeah! I met you in the bathroom this morning!" Souta pointed out. She starred at Akito and smiled. "Why's she staring at me to freakishly?" Akito thought. "Sana can I talk to you alone?" Souta asked. "No! Why would I let you!" Sana yelled. "I'm not gonna do anything." Souta said taking her hand and pulling her."HEEEEEEELP!" Sana yelled. But Fuka was too scarred, Takaishi was too worried, and Akito was starring a her. "Akito! Do something!" She yelled. Then Souta and Sana disappeared behind a corner.

Souta held Sana by her neck. "Don't get too close to Akito." She threatened. "W-why?" Sana asked. "Stay away!" Souta yelled. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sana yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear. "Sana!" Akito yelled running to her. He saw Souta holding Sana by her neck. "Get away from her!" Akito yelled kicking Souta away and catching Sana. "I'm okay." Sana said. Akito's eyes burned with anger. He looked at Souta and was about to kill her, but "No! Don't Akito!" Sana yelled. Akito looked normal again and looked at Sana.

Souta ran away smirking. "Heh. Perfect." She thought

"Sana!" Takaishi yelled running to them with Fuka. "What happened?" He asked. "S-souta threatened m-me like s-she did t-to Fuka." Sana stuttered trying to shake it off. "Well, tomorrow I don't think you should come to school." Takaishi said to Sana and Fuka. You guys could be threatened again." "But why does she want them?" Akito thought.

While Sana was at her house still trying to forge that she was threatened the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Sana yelled.

"Hello?" She asked when she opened the door. "Hello, Kurata." A familiar voice said. But all Sana saw was a black figure. The figure took her outside and beat her up. "I don't ever want you to look at, speak to, or even say Akito again! Got me!?" The voice yelled. "Who are you?" Sana asked getting out of the grip of the figure. "Dumb as usual." It said. "Damn. You better stay away!" It said jumping out to the bushes.

Sana stood there bleeding and wondering who it was. "Help me." Sana said getting down and hugging her knees.

* * *

I wanna kill that Souta! Sorry. I was in my own little world. Well, next time on Kodocha: Blackmailed. 

"Akito. Can I stay at your house?" Sana asked. "Why?" Akito asked. "Because my mama says-"

Well that's all the next chapter I'll give you! Have a happy Thursday!

kirai ja na kara


	4. Episode 106 The first day hiding

Hello people:D I'm back and happier than ever! Last night it snowed. First time in a while. Lat year it hailed but everyone thought it was snow. We got to cut class and go outside! Until the principal called us back inside. Okay then! Here's episode 106 and chapter 4 to Kodocha: Blackmailed!

* * *

"W-who was that?" Sana asked. "I don't understand why he or she would attack me." 

Rei came outside and saw Sana on the ground. "Sana!" He yelled. "Oh. Hi Rei." Sana said with no emotion at all. (A/N-Like Akito.) "Sana what happened! You're bleeding! Who was at the door? Sana!" Rei asked. "I'm okay Rei. I'll heal." Sana said trying to get up. Once she stood up strait she fell again. "I think I broke my leg." Sana said. "Sana you need to see a doctor!" Rei yelled picking her up and taking her inside. "Rei. I'm okay." Sana said. "Misako! Misako!" Rei yelled around the house.

When the doctor came he looked at Sana's leg. "Ow!" Sana yelled. "It's okay. She only sprained it. If you put too much pressure to it you might break it." The doctor said. "Okay." Sana said.

The doctor left and Misako talked to Sana alone. "Sana. Whoever did this to you must be after you for some reason. Is there anyone at school who hates you or is holding a grudge against you?" Mama asked. "Well, there is someone." Sana said. "Who?" Misako asked. "Her name is Souta. She threatened me and Fuka and told us not to go close to Akito." Sana said. "Hmm. Interesting." Misako said driving away in her little red car.

"Sana you're going to have to hide out." Rei said at the dinner table. "Whoever did this will come back." "Okay. But where?" Sana asked. "How about the Hayama's? You hid there once." Misako said. "Yeah! The Hayama's! But only until I go to Europe." Sana said. "When I come back I'll stay here." "Fine with me." Misako said.

Sana came downstairs with her bag (only one) and followed Rei to the car. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rei asked. "I'm okay!" Saa said. "I hope." She thought.

_The Hayama's  
_"Sana. Come visit anytime." Mr. Hayama said to the TV. "Dad you have to stop talking to the TV." Natsumi said. Akito was in the kitchen reading a book.

DINGY DONGY

"I'll get it!" Natsumi said. "Hello?" She asked opening the door. "Hi Natsumi! Long time no see!" Sana said. "Hey Sana. I'll get Akito." She said leaving and letting her in. "What are you doing here?" Akito asked. "I'm hiding. If it's okay with you." Sana said. "Hiding from who?" Akito asked. "This stranger came to my house and...it's a long story." Sana said. "Hello Sana. Why did you come over?" Mr. Hayama asked. "Well, I was kinda hoping you would um...let me um... stay over um... at your house?" Sana asked very pathetically. "Sure." Mr. Hayama said. "But only until I go to Europe." She added. "I'm going to shoot a new movie there so..." "Stay as long as you like." Mr. Hayama said.

"Sana you got a bra?" Natsumi asked in the bathtub. (A/N-I was close to writing Naozumi instead of Natsumi. That would be so perverted!) "Yeah. I got it while I was filming Mansion of Water." Sana said. "You've matured a lot. Next thing you know you'll be my sister-in-law." Natsumi said laughing. "NO WAY!!!!!!" Sana said. "But that might happen." She thought.

"Can I see that picture of baby Akito again?" Sana asked in the living room. "Sure." Natsumi said getting the album. "It's so cute." Sana said watching Natsumi. "Oh hohoho! Hahahaha!" Sana laughed when she saw the picture. "Stop looking at it!" Akio yelled. "Natsumi! Give it back!" "No way! Sana asked." Natsumi yelled back. "It's true. I did." Sana said.

_In the guest room  
_Sana couldn't stop thinking of who hurt her. "You really are oblivious." Akito said coming in the room. "What do you mean by that!?" Sana yelled. "You still haven't figured out who attacked you." Akito said. "She probably attacked Matsui too." "What!? I gotta save Fuka!" Sana yelled standing up. "And how do you know it's a she?" She asked sitting back down. "Oblivious." Akito said. "Don't you remember who threatened you?" He asked. "Yeah. Souta-Oh yeah!" She said. (A/N-She finally figured out.) "Idiot." Akito said. "But if you're right, we gotta save Fuka!" Sana yelled standing up again. "Don't worry. She knows gymnastics. She knows what she's doing." He said pulling her back down. "Oh...Right." She said considering he might still love her. (A/N-I won't make that happen!)

Akito noticed how she reacted and decided to change the subject. "I remember the last time we were here." Akito said. "Yeah. It was in your room. That was 2 years ago." Sana said. "When my mama's book came out. So many things happened after that." "Like the time we went to Kumura academy." He said. "Yeah. And the time you started karate and I almost quit show business." Sana said. "If I actually did...I think everything that happened in 7th grade would've never happen." Akito said. "Yeah. I guess so." Sana said.

* * *

Next chapter will be about Sana and Akito's memories with each other. It's gonna be called, Episode 107 Memories will never fade. See ya! 

kirai ja nai kara


	5. Episode 107 Memories will never fade

Hello people! I have a question to all of you people who are reading. My class won 50 bucks from the fundraiser and we don't know what we should buy with it. I have 1 idea. It's by a class pet. If you have an idea review and I'll consider it. My teacher already said we might use it to have a Christmas party. After we decide what we're going to do, I'll tell you what it is. So here's Kodocha episode 107

* * *

"Akito. There are so many things that has happened to us between now and the first time we met." Sana said. "Too many." Akito added. "I remember the time when Mariko got lost and I looked for her, and when you helped me with that math test. But you didn't have to go that far!" Sana said bonking him with her rubber hammer. "You've had that thing ever since we met." Akito said. "It never gets old." Sana said. 

Akito and Sana could hear a chicken outside. "I remember when I gave Ayono a little chick. Piyoko grew up so much." Sana said. "The chicken is old and might die." Akito said. "HEARTLESS!" Sana yelled hitting him with her hammer. "Like I said, you can't help something that is already dead." Akito said. "YOU'RE A JERK!" Sana yelled hitting him harder.

"Tomorrow is..." Akito started. "Huh?" Sana asked and stopped hitting him. "Tomorrow is the day we first met." Akito said. "You remember?" Sana asked. "You do have a heart." She said. "There are too many things I can remember in the past." "Name them all." Akito dared. "I'll try. Well I remember when we thought Mr. Hayama was dating someone. The time my grandmama visited. The time Rei got jealous of the actor Takuya Kimochi, and when the snake man tried to get a picture of us together, and when Tsuyoshi's dad was thrown in jail." She said then took a breath. "And the time when the boys and girls fought because of the chores, and the time I performed in the group the three teens, and the time the boys played a trick on Tsuyoshi and the time-" "I was kidding." Akito interrupted. "Oh. Right. Well, I can name more. The most recent time was when our heads got stuck in the window at school. We got out but my head really hurt." Sana said.

Then Mr. Hayama came in the room and said, "Akito. Telephone call." Then left. "Wait here." Akito told Sana. "Kay." Sana replied.

Akito-hello?

Other person-Tomorrow after school, meet me at the Sakura tree.

Akito-Who is this?

Other person-Someone.

Then the other person hung up. (A/N-I think you know who that is.) "Weird." Akito said. "I better not say anything to Sana. She'll freak. I gotta meet him at the Sakura tree. Got it. (A/N-And yes I said _him_)

"So who was it?" Sana asked when Akito came in the room. "No one." Akito said. "Tell me!" Sana yelled. "No." Akito said. "I'm going to bed. Nigh-" "Akito." Sana interrupted. "Do you want some company?" Akito opened the door for her. "You're not going to do anything to me right?" She asked. "Still don't trust me eh?" Akito said. "For sure don't!" Sana said. (A/N-Sounds like the first time Sana was at Akito's house eh? Eh?)

"Akito. When do you think this whole adventure will end?" Sana asked sitting in the same spot they did 2 years ago. "It all depends on the person who's having the adventure. If they want to stop, they could get away from it all." Akito said. "When I go to shoot Mizu No Yakata 2, will you miss me?" Sana asked. "No." Akito said. But he was lying. Sana knew that too.

A few minutes later Sana was still awake. Akito was sleeping like a baby. Sana decided to go to the restroom. While she was washing her hands she head a noise outside. She looked through the window and saw a dark figure with short hair. The figure looked up at Sana and thought, "That must be Akito's sister. Her hair grew long." "Who's that?" Sana thought.

On her way back she bumped into someone. "Eeeeeeeeek!" She yelled. "Sana. Shh. It's me." The person said. ""Akito?" Sana asked. "I woke up and you weren't there." Akito said. "There's someone outside." Sana said. "I'll go check." Akito said.She followed him to the window.

"You're right. I'll go outside and check." Akito said. "Wait. The person might have a gun!" Sana said. "I'll take my gun." Akito said taking it out. On the way downstairs Sana was scolding Akito about having a gun and blah blah blah.

"Wait here. They might be after you." Akito said at the front door. He walked slowly and closed the door behind him.

Outside,Akito saw the figure and pointed his gun. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded. "Don't shoot!" The person yelled. He heard the voice and it was a girl. He put the gun down ad asked again, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Yo don't remember from kindergarten?" The person asked. "I'm Souta Yukima."

* * *

Souta has some past with Akito in kindergarten. Which probably means she knows Fuka and Tsuyoshi. REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me some suggestions in your review of what our class should do with the 50 bucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

kirai ja nai kara


	6. Episode 108 A goodnight kiss

I have nothing to say. So I'll just start on the story.

* * *

"Don't you remember from kindergarten?" The person said. "I'm Souta Yukima." Akito thought for a moment and said, "You're the Souta from kindergarten. The one who use to like me and always hated Fuka because of that kiss..." Akito said. "THAT'S RIGHT!" Souta yelled in anger. "Ever since the first time I saw you! But you didn't care!" Akito watched in shock. But, of course, not showing. "That's why I've come back." Souta said turning around and running. 

Akito stood alone in the dark. "Akito! What happened!?" Sana asked running outside. Akito stayed quiet. "Akito?" Sana asked.

Sana dragged Akito back inside and set him down on the couch. "Who was that person outside?" Sana asked. Akito still stayed quiet. "Akito? Hello? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitoooooooooooooooooooooooo." Sana said. Sana looked at the clock. "We gotta go to sleep. It's almost 1 A.M." Sana said dragging him upstairs to his room and going to her own room.

The next day Sana and Akito walked to school together. (A/N-so cute!) Akito saw Souta on the way and ignored her. They met Fuka and Takaishi too. "Akito. You remember that Souta girl right?" Fuka asked. "Well she was in our kindergarten!" She exclaimed. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sana yelled. "I figured that out last night." Akito said. "So what should we do about it?" Sana asked still tired from yelling. "Nothing yet. Not until we know why she's doing this." Fuka said.

"Hey guys!" Souta said behind them with an innocent smile on her face. "Cha." Sana said getting her hammer out, and Fuka getting her paper fan out. "I'm so scared." Souta teased. "W-what do you want?" Sana asked shaking. "Nothing. Just to talk." Souta said.

RINGY RINGY!

"Well that's the bell, we gotta go!" Fuka said taking Sana and Akito by the arm and running to class.

"Where does she come from?" Fuka asked between breaths. "She moved back from Kusatsu over the summer and transferred to this Jr. high specifically." Takaishi said interrupting them. "How do you know?" Akito asked. "I got her information off the computer. It was easy! The password was Jinbo. It's so simple!" Takaishi said. "Yeah, yeah. Did you find out anything else?" Sana asked. "Well she got kicked out of her old school for fighting. It seems like she has a past with you guys in kindergarten." Takaishi said. "Yeah. We know that part." Fuka said. "So why does she want you guys to stay away from Akito? Did something happen in kindergarten that made her want revenge?" Takaishi asked. "Well, there was something." Fuka said. "What is it?" Takaishi and Sana asked. "Well, you know how Akito kissed me right? Well, Souta liked Akito back then so she got really mad at me. Which I hated because we use to be best friends. So I guess she wants Akito to herself and would do anything to get him." Fuka said. "Wow. Well love can make people do crazy things." Sana said. "We'll be late for class." Fuka said. "We're already late for class." Akito said. "Well we better go!" Sana yelled dragging Akito, Fuka, and Takaishi along with her.

After school Sana and Akito walked home together. "It's tomorrow." Sana said. "Your black belt test. You said you'd tell me right?" "Yeah. And tomorrow you're gonna leave." Akito said. "Yeah. But not until you tell me!" Sana yelled. "Yeah, yeah." Akito said.

When they reached Sana's home Akito stopped her from going in. "Akito?" She asked. He said nothing. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a goodnight kiss. (A/N-Kawaii!) He broke the kiss and ran off. "He did it again." Sana thought. "The fourth time he has."

* * *

I DID IT! I don't have writers block any more! Thank you to all my fans who stayed loyal to me! 


	7. Episode 109 Major anger isues!

Kodocha episode 109! I can't believe I haven't been writing in such a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time! Well here's episode 109!

* * *

"That Akito!" Sana yelled running up to her room. She lay on her bed and touched her lips. "It's two days from now. Akito's black belt test. What will happen?" She thought. She rolled over. "I don't get it!" She yelled out of randomness. "If he still loves me, maybe something will happen, but what if he doesn't anymore? I still want to be friends but that would be too awkward." 

She jumped out of bed and yelled, "I CAN'T THINK STRAIT!" She heard thunder outside and jumped. "Aaah!" She yelled.

"Sana." Her mom aid coming into her room. "Hi mama." Sana said. "Aren't you suppose to be hiding at the Hayama's?" Her mom asked. "Right! I forgot!" Sana yelled running downstairs. "Bye!" She yelled before she ran outside.

Where ever Akito is...

Akito was out jogging. His sweat dripping on the floor like the rain. People stared at him as if saying, 'Is that kid crazy?' Or something like that.

He ran to the park where Sana did the pretend mother thing three or two years ago. (A/N-I think it was 2.) He sat on the bench and remembered the song Sana sang. (A/N-It was in the English version of Kodocha.)

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a mockin bird_

_And if that mocking bird doesn't sing_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

"What an idiot." He said. Someone approached him. He was bend over so he couldn't see him. Or her. "Hello, Akito." A familiar voice rang through his head. He looked up and saw Souta. "Yukima?" Akito said. "Hi." She said. "Can I sit next to you?" She asked. "No." Akito said.

She sat on the bench across from him. "So, how's Tsuyoshi?" She asked as if nothing happened the other night. "Just skip it. What do you want with Sana and Matsui?" Akito snapped. "Why would you think I'd want anything to do with Sana and Fuka?" Souta asked.

Sana walked to Akito's house scared of the rain. She held her umbrella trembling. She passed the park and thought she saw Akito sitting on the bench. "Akito?" She asked. She went in for a closer look.

"I wan nothing to do with Fuka an Sana. Just stay away from them. That's all I'm asking." Souta said. "And what happens if I don't?" Akito aked. "Well." Souta said. "They die."

"Akito!" Sana yelled. "Man, and it was going so perfectly." Souta said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said before running off.

"Akito! Akito!" She yelled. "Sana?" Akito asked. "What are you doing out here?" Sana asked. "I could ask you the same question." Akito said. "Well, I was on my way to your house because I forgot I was staying over." Sana said. "I was training." Akito said. "Then let's go back together." Sana said.

Souta watched as Sana and Akito walked. She had no idea where they were going but she watched in jealousy. "You're dead Kurata." Souta said.

* * *

Yeah! I updated! I got inspiration from LilKaria. After she updated I felt the urge to update too! Arigato to the people who are reading this! Good night! 

Kirai Ja Nai Kara


	8. Episode 110 Black belt test day

I haven't been updating all that much. Gomen!!!!! I'll try updating more!!!!

* * *

"You're dead Kurata." Souta said as she watched them walk away. She followed them to Akito's house. She watched their every move as Sana talked and talked and talked. 

"I can't wait until Friday!" Sana yelled. "I can." Akito thought. "You better get your black belt Akito! You won't see me for 2 or 3 months an I really want to tell you this!!" Sana yelled. "Fine." Akito said. "She's such a loud mouth." He thought.

At Akito's house, Sana starred out the window thinking. (A/N-OMG! Sana's thinking!?) She was totally unaware that Souta was outside hiding in the bushes watching her.

She burned with jealousy. "That's suppose to be me at Akito's house! Not that...that...that freakin' immature, no good, good-for-nothing, idiot!!!!!" She thought. She pulled out a knife and approached the window.

"Oi, Sana." Akito said opening the door. "Hi Akito!" Sana said. "Dinner time." Akito said. "Okay!" Sana said skipping downstairs.

"That girl is so block headed." Souta thought. She approached the window. Luckily for her it was open. She sneaked in and went to Akito's room. She closed the door behind her and looked around. She saw the three dinosaurs on Akito's table. "I remember overhearing Tsuyoshi telling someone how Akito's dad got him two toy dinosaurs...but what about the third?" She thought. She picked the one with the scarf up. Underneath it, there was a tag that said,

_To: Akito _

_Have a happy middle birthday and a Merry Christmas! _

_I hope we can do this again next year!_

_From: Sana_

She burned with so anger, she ripped the dinosaur apart. She smiled. "Oops." She said dropping it on the floor and crushing it with all her might. She heard Sana and Akito coming upstairs. She quickly opened the window and jumped out.

"So, are you going to enter any clubs next year when we're in 8th grade?" Sana asked opening the door to Akito's room. "No-" Akito's words were cut off when he saw the dinosaur on the floor, ripped and with footprints all over it. "What is it Akito?" Sana asked. She turned and saw the dinosaur. Akito approached it. Sana followed. They sat on the floor. Akito starred at it in shock. Sana was in shock too, but not as much as Akito.

"Who?" Sana asked. "Who would've done this?" "Whoever did this..." Akito's voice was trembling as if he was going to kill someone. "Will pay." He stood up with anger in his eyes. Way more than Souta had. "Akito..." Sana said looking up to him with watery eyes. "Forget about it...It was just a stuffed animal." Sana said, her tears ran down her cheeks. "Sana..." Akito said looking down at her.

They heard rustling in the bushes outside. "The window wasn't open when I left." Akito said approaching the window. "It wasn't?" Sana asked wiping her tears away. Idiotic as usual. Akito looked out the window and saw someone.

"Oh crap. I better run." Souta thought. She ran out of the bush and to the sidewalk. Akito saw someone run out of the bushes. He jumped out of the window and ran after her. Of course, Souta wasn't fast enough so Akito caught her. "Who are you and what do yo want with me?" Akito said. Souta started laughing. An ugly, evil laugh. (A/N-She has a very weird laugh.) "I told her to stay away. You won't get your black belt and will never tell her how you feel." Souta said. "Then she'll go away for three months and she might never come back. Plus, she'll be with Naozumi all the time. What will you do if they get back together? Just like when they ran away. You know why she ran away? Just to get away from you." Souta got out of Akito's grip and ran away.

Akito stood there taking in the things Souta just said. "Never come back...she'll be with Naozumi...they get back together...why she ran away...to get away from you..." Those words echoed in Akito's head more than 50 times before he went back.

"Akito! Where'd you go?" Sana asked when she saw him come in. Akito starred at Sana. She smiled at him. "Nowhere. Forget it." Akito said going up to his room. "Aww. Fine." Sana said following him.

The next day at school Akito told Tsuyoshi what happened last night. "Akito." Tsuyoshi said. "That probably won't happen. With Fuka's help, Sana has gotten way smarter over the years. She'd never run away again, and Naozumi...I heard in the news he already has a girlfriend." "But when we believed that Sana and Naozumi were dating because of the press and Ishida, Sana told us it wasn't true." Fuka said butting in. "And they got together while they were in New York." Tsuyoshi said. "But then Naozumi broke up with Sana because Naozumi knew Sana still loved Akito." Fuka said. "Yeah, the you broke up with Akito because you knew Akito still loved Sana too." Tsuyoshi said. "I think we got off the subject" Fuka said. Akito wandered away very bored of that conversation.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Akito! You forgot to wake me up!!!" Sana said running up to him. "Did I?" Akito asked. "Meanie!" Sana yelled pulling her rubber hammer out.

"So, it's tomorrow." Sana said walking with him to the lockers. "You better get your black belt test! I don't want to go to Europe without telling you!" Sana yelled. "Fine, fine." Akito said. The bell rang and it was time to go to class.

Sana starred out the window as the teacher was calling attendance. Mr. Suzuki (A/N-I think that's his name) was calling out names Sana wouldn't take the time to remember. He repeated a name over ad over again but Sana wasn't paying attention. "Kurata!" Mr. Suzuki said for the tenth time. "WHAT!?" Sana yelled standing up. "I called your name ten times. Were you off in Elmo's world?" Mr. Suzuki asked. (A/N-Whenever someone doesn't pay attention in my class, my teacher asks, "Were you off in la la land?" I put in Elmo's world to spice it up a bit.) "No..." Sana said embarrassed. She sat down while the teacher called a few more names, then started teaching.

At P.E. Sana and Fuka ran side-by-side. "You were really dazed in homeroom." Fuka said. "I was? I didn't know." Sana said. Fuka sighed. "Well, what were you thinking about?" Fuka asked. "Nothing I guess. I hardly ever think at all!" Sana said waving her hands around. "You can count on that." Fuka said.

At lunch (A/N-Wow.This day is going by fast) Sana sat next to Fuka and Akito. Tsuyoshi and Aya were being the 'lovey-dovey' couple as usual and sitting next to each other. "Weird. I wish I could ask Aya how love felt. She'd probably know. Although Tsuyoshi only fell for Aya because of the cookies." Sana thought. (A/N-Such a rare sight! Sana thinking!) "Sana!" Fuka said. "What!?" Sana yelled. This time she didn't get up. "You're acting dazed again!" Fuka said. "Sorry." Sana said.

After school Sana and Akito walked home together since Sana was staying at Akito's house. "You've been acting weirder than you usually do. More like normal." Akito said. "Sorry. I've been thinking about the thing I'm going to tell you after you get your black belt." Sana said. "You're having regrets?" Akito asked. "No. Well, I'm thinking about it...but right now, I know I'm going to tell you." Sana said.

(A/N-I'm going to skip the whole night at the Hayama's and go strait to the next day. I want to get this chapter over with! It's took so long to write it!!!!)

The next Sana skipped happily with Akito to school. "It's today, It's today, I can't believe it's really today!!!" Sana sang. "Would you stop singing. It's annoying." Akito said. Sana stuck her tongue out and dragged Akito all the way to school.

"So you're black belt test is today." Tsuyoshi said as he watched Sana and Fuka talk like crazy. "Yup." Akito said. "Hope you pass." Tsuyoshi said.

"So, you're really going to tell him?" Fuka asked on their way to class. "Yup. I've decided." Sana said. "Well, I'm behind you 100." Fuka said.

In class it took Mr. Suzuki three times before Sana said, "Here."

At P.E, Sana was still thinking about what she would tell Akito. "Well, I'm going to Europe for two months and won't be able to see anyone for a while." Sana thought. "Except for Naozumi, and Asako. I ope Akito gets his black belt. I want to tell him my real feelings."

After school Sana waited outside the dojo. Akito was taking his black belt test inside. Sana sat on a rock with Fuka, Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Takashi. "You think he'll get it?" Tsuyoshi asked. "He has to! He failed twice already, so he has to this time!" Fuka said. "Takashi and Aya sweat dropped. Sana stayed on the other side.

"I can't believe it came here so quickly." Sana thought. (A/N-I can't either.) "I'll tell Akito how I feel if he get's his black belt test or not." She thought. Karate class dismissed and Fuka and Tsuyoshi jumped up to meet Akito.

"Well, did you pass or not!?" Fuka yelled. Takashi and Aya came up a few seconds later. Sana was still sitting on the rock. "Where's Sana?" Akito asked. "Over there." Aya said pointing to the rock she was sitting on. Akito walked up to her. "Akito." Sana said looking up at him. Akito looked at Sana and said, "I-"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm done! This is like the longest chapter I've ever done! Hallelujah! I'm done!!!!!! What do ya think? Did Akito pass or not? We'll find out next time!!!! 

aiko kiwasaki is happy!!


	9. Episode 111 Fond farewell

Was the last chapter awesome!? Well, here goes the next chapter. Episode 111 of Kodocha!!

* * *

In the last chapter... 

"Well, did you pass or not!?" Fuka yelled. Takashi and Aya came up a few seconds later. Sana was still sitting on the rock. "Where's Sana?" Akito asked. "Over there." Aya said pointing to the rock Sana was sitting on. Akito walked up to her. "Akito." Sana said looking up at him. Akito looked at Sana and said, "I-"

* * *

"I passed." Sana's face lightened up with excitement and yelled, "Yeah! Akito's numba one!!!" "Yay! He passed!" Fuka yelled. "Now I have something to tell you." Sana said dragging him to the back of the dojo. 

"Akito." Sana said. "I've been waiting ever since I came back from shooting Mizu no Yakata to tell you this. I love you." "I love you too." Akito said. A long and very awkward silence came between them. Sana looked at her watch and there was only 30 minutes before she met the cast. "Make a promise with me." Sana said. "I promise to not date anyone until I come back from shooting Mizu no Yakata 2, and you have to promise not to say yes to someone else if they ask you out." "I promise." Akito said.

"Sana! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Rei said honking the car. "I'm coming Rei!" Sana yelled back. "I'll see you in 2 months."

She hurried to the car and they drove off. "Where'd Sana go?" Fuka asked. "To Europe." Akito said. "What!? Without telling us!?" Tsuyoshi yelled. "She said bye to me." Akito said. " I think we can still catch her at the airport." Aya said. "Good idea!" Tsuyoshi said.

Sana starred at everything that was passing by on their way to the airport. "Sana, did something happen?" Naozumi asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sana asked. "Well, your face is all red and you're usually singing like crazy by now." Naozumi said. "I am?" Sana asked. "Did something happen?" Naozumi asked. "No! No! Nothing at all! I guess I could do a little song." Sana said getting her rap thingy out. (A/N-I forgot what it was called.)

_We're going to Europe_

_We're going to Spain_

_We're going to Africa_

_I think that's its name_

_We're coming back in 2 months_

_So I can't wait until the movie's done_

_Ho, ho, hey! Ho, ho, hey!_

_I hope the phone works in Europe too!_

Sana sang. She did a couple more songs then they arrived at the airport.

"Yeah! Europe, here we come!" She yelled when she got off the bus. "Sana!" Someone yelled behind them. It was Tusyoshi, Akito, Fuka, Takashi, and Aya. "Hi guys! What's up? Are you coming to Europe with me?" Sana asked. "No, we just wanted to say bye." Tsuyoshi said. "Unlike last time when you ran away to New York without telling us!" Fuka said hitting her best friend softly. "Yeah, sorry about that." Sana said.

"Hey Sana. We're about to check in." Naozumi said. "Kay!" Sana said. "Well, I gotta go.When I come back we'll all graduate from 7th grade together." "We'll see ya in 2 and a half months." Fuka said. "Bye!"

Sana and her other co stars entered the plane. Akito and the others watched the plane until it was out of sight. "Just 2 and half months until we can see each other again." Akito thought watching the plane disappear.

* * *

Akito passed! Akito passed! Yay!!! 

In the coming episodes of Kodocha, Akito goes berserk because he misses Sana and doesn't want Naozumi and Sana to get together. Souta on the other hand is trying to get Akito to say yes to her. Will Akito and the others go to Europe just to see Sana. Will Akito say yes to Souta? Keep reading to find out!

aiko kiwasaki


	10. Episode 112 Kenichi Hikaru

I have more time to update now. Spring break is only 2 weeks away and I can update a lot then! I have nothing going on at school. Except the teacher's working us like crazy now! He's preparing us for the star test. I hate P.E. My back hurts a lot because of it. Well, here's Kodocha: Blackmailed chapter...chapter...chapter what? I don't remember and I don't feel like checking!

* * *

Sana spent the whole time on the plane talking to Naozumi about really random stuff. "But...I'm glad she's back to her normal self" Naozumi thought.

Before they knew it they landed."Europe! Europe! We're in Europe! Europe! Europe! We're in Europe!" Sana sang as they got off the plane. "Sana, calm down. People are starring." Naozumi said looking at all the people starring at this strange girl. "I don't care!" Sana yelled skipping the rest of the way to the hotel they were staying at.

Back at Tokyo, 3 days had passed. (A/N-Very quickly.) "I wonder if Sana arrived at Europe yet." Fuka said to Aya as they got their lunch. They sat down to watch the news and saw Sana skipping to the hotel with a bunch of news reporters chasing her. "Sana! Sana! How does it feel to be with your boyfriend in Europe?" One asked. "My boyfriend is not in Europe!" Sana yelled. "But you announced that yo and Naozumi were together after you arrived back from New York." Another said. "Well, yeah but we split up! Now I like someone else!" Sana yelled. "Who?" All the reporters asked. "Well, he's sweet, sometimes annoying, but we've been best friends since 6h grade!" Sana said. Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuka all looked at Akito who was blushing and looking the other way.

"So nothing is going on between you and Naozumi?" A reporter asked. "Nope! We're just friends, that's all." Sana said opening the door to the hotel and slamming it in the reporters face causing the camera to fly off and cutting off.

"Wow. Sana sure is excited to be in New York." Takashi said. "She's always like that." Aya said. "Yeah. No one knows where she gets all that energy." Mami said. "It's kinda...scary." Hisae added.

Sana made her way to the elevator and went up. She looked around at the solid gold elevator and didn't notice there was someone else was in the elevator. "Are you Sana?" The person asked. Sana spun around and saw a boy with reddish hair like her around her age. "Yup! That's me! I'm Sana Kurata age 12!" Sana said. "You're the famous girl in Japan right?" The boy asked. "Yup!" Sana replied. "I'm Kenichi Hikaru. Nice to meet you. Are you staying a this hotel?" He asked. "Yeah! Are you?" Sana asked. "Yeah. My dad owns the hotel, so we have the top room." Kenichi said. "Cool!" Sana said.

Sana reached her floor and said good-bye to Kenichi but Kenichi grabbed her and kissed her forehead. (A/N-Oooo! That really makes me mad!) "B-bye!" Sana yelled running away as fast as she could.

"Hey, Sana." Naozumi said passing her in the hallway. "Hi Nao." Sana said with her head down starring at the floor. "Why did he do that?" Sana thought. "Maybe he's a fan."

She lay in her room starring at the ceiling. "Waaaaa! I'm so confused!!" She yelled. "Who is he? Why did he kiss me?" "Sana, are you alright?" Naozumi asked knocking on her door. "Nao...that's right! I can tell Naozumi!" Sana thought. "Naozumi! Naozumi!" Sana yelled running to the door and opening it. "Is there something wrong?" Naozumi asked. "Yes! Completely! Absolutely!" Sana yelled.

So Sana told Naozumi about Kenichi as Naozumi burned with anger. "Who does he think he is!?" Naozumi yelled. He ran to his room and started playing his trumpet until he calmed down. "Are you done now?" Sana asked poking her head in his room. "Yeah." Naozumi said putting his trumpet down.

Back in Tokyo Souta was walking down the street to her house after school kicking a rock when she saw Akito and the gang. "Akito!" Souta thought. "But he's with them. Kurata's in Europe so I have a chance!"

"Akito, what did you think of that test today?" Tsuyoshi asked. "Akito? Akito?" Akito's head was off somewhere else thinking about Sana. "Akito!" Fuka yelled, which made him snap back to earth. "Were you thinking about Sana? It's alright to miss her." Tsuyoshi said. "I don't miss her." Akito said giving them the warning look. "Okay, okay. Just saying." Tsuyoshi said backing off.

Souta watched from afar listening in on their conversation. "Tch. Kurata this, Kurata that. Is that all he thinks about?" Souta thought. "Well, I have an idea. This will work wonders."

The next day when Akito was at home, he heard the phone ring. No one was at home and he was sitting in front of the TV and didn't want to answer it. Instead the message did. "Hello, Akito." The person said. Akito sat up and listened in. "If you don't want anything to happen to Sana, you'll meet me at the park tomorrow at 4 P.M. See you there..."

* * *

Well, what'd ya think? I bet you _think _you know who the person who called is. You're probably wrong! Mawahahahahaha! JK. Well, I'm over my depression. I know, it was short. Well, thanks for the people who tried to comfort me! You guys are the best!!

xXAiko KiwasakixX


	11. Episode 113 Akito's decision

Sup dudy's and dudets!! Da tym at Yerup rite now is around 12 er sumthing and da tym in Jupan is around 7 er 8 P.M.

* * *

Sana stared out the window wondering what Akito was doing. "Sana, come on. We're going now." Naozumi said. "Coming." Sana said.

Akito was running on the streets as usual. He was thinking about the threat he just received a few minutes ago. "Who'd want to kill Sana?" He thought.

Souta was on the phone talking. "Did you do it?" She asked. "Yeah. Sana and Akito soon won't be together anymore." The person on the other side of the phone said. "Perfect." Souta said then hung up the phone.

Sana was on her way to the movie set with Naozumi when she got a feaky text message.

MEET ME AT THE PARK  
AFTER YOUR DONE  
FILMING FOR THE DAY  
COME ALONE

Sana read the message over and over again then closed her phone. "Who was it?" Naozumi asked. "Nobody important." Sana said. "Well, we better not be late. I heard after we're done filming we're going out for ice-cream." Naozumi said. "I can't make it." Sana said as the continued heading to the movie set. "Why not?" Naozumi asked. "I have to meet someone at the park." Sana said. Naozumi had many questions unanswered but decided not to ask them.

"Hey, I haven't seen Asako. Where is she?" Sana asked Rei which made him jump. "Uh...she's probably somewhere with her husband." Rei said. (A/N-If you hven't watched the last episode of Kodocha, then this is a spoiler! At the end Rei is looking through a newspaper and saw an article that Asako married the director of Mizu no Yakata, Mikio Ono.) "You're still sad that Asako picked that freak instead of you." Sana said. "I'm not the jealous type! She only married him so she could continue with her acting career. I'm alright with it." Rei said. "I know your lying." Sana said as she walked away.

(I'm gonna skip the whole movie filming scene cuz its way too boring for me)

"Time to meet him." Sana thought as she walked to the park. "Whatever the reason is, I know it's not a good one."

When she got to the park she saw Kenichi waiting for her by the tree. "Hello, Sana." He said. "Kenichi!? It was you!? Who would've known?" Sana said. "Still as dumbfounded as usual." Babbit said appearing at the top of the screen only to be hit by Sana's rubber hammer. "So, what'd you want?" Sana asked. "I wanted you to break up with Akito." Kenichi said. "What!? No way! And how did you know I was dating Akito?" Sana yelled. "I have my ways." Kenichi said. "Well, I'm not dumping him!" Sana yelled waling away. "Do you want him to get hurt?' Kenichi asked which made Sana stop. "What do you mean? He's all the way in Japan. You can't hurt him." Sana said. "I can and I will if you don't dump him." Kenichi said grabbing Sana by her wrist. "Let go!" San yelled struggling to get out of his grip. "Let her go!" Naozumi yelled hitting Kenichi's hand hard enough to make hi let go and running away with Sana.

"So that's the guy you were going to meet?" Naozumi asked running along side her. "Yeah." Sana said rubbing her wrist. "Come on, let's go to the ice cream shop. The crew is probably still there." Naozumi said.

Naozumi was right. The crew was still talking and eating ice cream. "Sana!" Asako called waving her to her table. "I haven't seen you in a while!" Asako said. "Yeah! So, I heard you married Mikio Ono. Is that true?" Sana asked. "Yeah." Asako said. "But why! I thought you liked Rei!" Sana said. "Well, if I married Rei, what do you think would've happened with us and the press?" Asako asked. "So what!? Some secrets are meant to be shared!" Sana said. "I just think it wouldn't work out." Asako said. "Well, if you would've married Rei, we could've been like sisters." Sana said. "Yeah. That would've been nice but I think it would be better this way." Asako said. "Well, whatever you chose, it was your decision and I shouldn't butt into your problems." Sana said. "You know you've really gotten older since the last time I saw you." Asako said. "Hehe. Thanks." Sana said.

Akito ran until he arrived at Sana's house. "How'd I get here?" He said to himself. "Maybe because you think about Sana too much." Someone said behind him. He turned around to see Souta. "What're you doing here?" Akito asked. "Just out on a walk when I saw you." Souta said. "Anyways, stay away from Sana." "Why do you want me to stay away form her?" Akito asked. "Just give me one chance!" Souta yelled. "I've watched you ever since kindergarten! I've aways wanted to help!" "But Sana actually did help. You did nothing but coward in fear." Akito said. "But I wanted to help. Doesn't that count for something?" Souta asked. "Not in my book. If you really liked me you would let me go." Akito said. "I'm not going to. But keep in mind, lots of things can happen in Europe when your alone with someone who likes you." Souta said walking off.

Akito thought and thought and thought all night about the possibility of Naozumi and Sana getting back together. "It's impossible." He kept thinking, but he knew that was always a possibility.

The next day he didn't go to school. He had a fever and stayed in bed. He kept thinking of Sana in Europe having fun with Naozumi. He turned on the TV to keep his mind off Naozumi but almost every channel talked about him. He turned off the TV, threw the remote, and kicked the wall. "I won't let Naozumi take my Sana away." Akito thought. "I'm going to Europe."

* * *

AKITO'S GOING TO EUROPE! YAY YAY YAY! Who could Souta's mystery partner be? What about the rumors about Naozumi having a girlfried? Is that true?

Aiko1583


	12. Episode 114 Plan B?

Everyone thank you for reviewing on my story! I love you all! I wanna say thanks to, LilsisEtsuko, Battousai'sWoman, **sanakurata74, Happy Ducky, **pinkpuppy2ez, ANIMELOVER, darlene, yumichan808, KodochaFan101, Heavenly Tentai, MysticAngel101, animerocks23, brianaheart1995, **v12cky r0cks!!, **i hate lfe,and even though this person's not on there, she gave me thinspiration to update. Thanks **LilKaria**! I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, gomen!! Well, the last chapter was suspenseful, ne? Akito's going to Europe, but what will Souta do about it? Kodocha: Blackmailed starts in 5...4...3...2...1!

* * *

"What!? Fuka, Tsuyoshi, Takashi, and Aya yelled when they found out Akito decided to go to Europe. "You can't! Just for Sana!"Tsuyoshi said. "I will, just for Sana." Akito said. "I think it's cute how Akito's worried about her." Fuka said. "I never knew he could be this concerned about his girlfriend." Aya said.

As they were talking, Souta listened in. "I can't believe that Kurata has him going to Europe!" Souta thought. She text messaged someone saying,

AKITO'S HEADED  
FOR EUROPE. GO  
TO PLAN B.

She sent it as she watched the group talking to Akito. "If he's going to Europe, then so am I." Souta thought as the bell rang.

After school, Akito told his dad about the whole going to Europe thing. "I'm alright with it, but you'll have to bring us along too." Mr. Hayama said. "We can go next week. That starts our vacation for 2 weeks." Natsumi said. "I can't wait that long." Akito said. "Yeah, you'd do anything for Sana." Natsumi said. "We can go in 2 days. For now, let's tell Sana we're coming." Mr. Hayama said.

Akito called Sana on her cell phone. Gladly the phone actually works in Europe! "Hello, Sana here." Sana said. "Sana, we're coming." Akito siad. "Hey Akito! What's up?" Sana said. "We're coming." Akito said once again. "Coming? Coming where?" Sana asked. "To Europe. Me, my dad, Natsumi, Matsui (Fuka), Yuta (Takashi), Tsuyoshi, and Sugita (Aya)." Akito said. "Really!? That's great! But why?" Sana asked. Akito hung up before he heard Sana's question. "Akito? Hello? Gutantag, moshi moshi?" Sana said. "Oh well." She hung up and went back to work.

Back at the hotel, Sana lay in her bed thinking. (A/N- She does too much thinking in my fanfic.) "Why's Akito coming to Europe?" She thought. "Ahh! Why am I thinking about that!? I should be happy Akito's coming! So is Fuka, Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Takashi!" She yelled aloud.

_Somewhere, somehow_

_I don't know why_

_My best friends are coming to Europe_

_Somewhere, somehow_

_I don't know why_

_My best friends are coming to Europe!!_

_YEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

Sana sang and danced. "I have no time to think! I just have to be happy they're coming!!" She yelled.

Back in Japan, Souta was packing her things when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked picking it up. "What do you mean they're coming?" The person on the other side said. "Look, K.H., Akito misses Sana, which makes me really pissed, so he wanted to see her. I'm coming too. Don't ask questions oniichan." Souta said then hung up.

Tsuyoshi and Takashi were at Akito's house. They were all packed and ready to go. "So, you really want to do this?" Tsuyoshi asked. "It's Sana. Why wouldn't I?" Akito said. "Fine, fine. Just asking." Tsuyoshi said.

"So, what really happened in 6th grade between you and Sana?" Takashi asked. "I'll explain." Tsuyoshi said. He told Takashi the same story he told Fuka. "Wow. I can only imagine how said Fuka would be if she knew that while she and Akito were dating." Takashi said. "She was sad." Tsuyoshi said. "You told her!?" Takashi yelled grabbing Tsuyoshi by the collar. "She asked me!" Tsuyoshi panicked. Takashi let go of Tsuyoshi and rubbed his head. "At least she's over it." Takashi said.

The day Akito and the others were to go to Europe came very quickly. Akito looked out the window feeling nauseous. "Still afraid of heights eh, Akito?" Fuka asked looking over the seat. Akito turned the other way and thought, "Sana won't be taken by Naozumi."

On the other side of the plane Souta was watching Akito. "I shouldn't have told him about Naozumi taking Sana away! It's driven him this mad!" Souta thought. "I will kill Sana if necessary."

* * *

DONE DONE!! YAH!! Well, arigato for reading this! I have no clue how long it'll take me to finish this story, but I know it's only half way done!

Aiko1583


	13. Episode 115 Plan B in action

I think I made Souta a little too aggressive. Did I? I think I did. Oh well. I can't change it now. Well, here goes next chapter!!

* * *

"Akito! Akito!" Akito was sleeping in the already landed plane. "AKITO!" Fuka yelled. "Nani?" Akito asked opening one eye. "We're here." Tsuyoshi said.

They left the airplane unknowing where Sana was. "So, what do we do now?" Aya asked. "We look for her." Fuka said.

They looked around all (Meaning only some) of Europe looking for Sana.

As Tsuyoshi and Akito were looking in the park a red haired boy came up to Akito when he was alone. "You're Akito, right? Sana Kurata's boyfriend?" He asked. "what's it to you?" Akito asked. "Oo. That's cold." The red haired guy said. "what do you know about Sana?" Akito demanaded. "Nothing much. But I will know many things soon after she breaks up with you." The red haired guy said walking away.

"Hey Akito!" Tsuyoshi said running up to him. "Who was that?" "No one important." Akito said.

They all met up back at the ice cream shop. (If they have ice cream shops in Europe.) "Did you find Sana?" Fuka asked. "No. You? Fuka asked. "If we found her we wouldn't be asking you." Tsuyoshi said. "What about you Akito?" Aya asked. "No." Akito stated simply still thinking about the red-headed dude.

As they were walking to their hotel Rei was walking out and he spotted them. "Hey, you're Sana's friends right?" He asked. "And you're Sana's manager." Fuka said. "What are you doing here?" Rei asked. "Well, Akito-" Akito chopped Tsuyoshi in the head before he could say anything else. "We wee looking for Sana. Do you know where sh is?" Aya asked. "She's at a movie shoot right now. She'll be back in a couple of hours." Rei said. "Can we see er afterwards?" Fuka asked. "Sure. You're staying at this hotel right?" Rei asked. "Yeah." Tsuyoshi said rubbing his head. "Our room is 834. Visit us sometime." Rei said. He eyed Akito and left. "At least we know where Sana is." Aya said.

A couple hours later the group heard a commotion outside the window. They looked out and saw a bunch of reporters hounding around a girl. "Can't talk now my friends are hear!" Sana said before leaving Rei behind and running for the elevator.

"Oh wait. I don't know their room number." Sana said as the eevator went up. "Hey Sana." Someone said behind her. "Ah!" Sana yelled jumped back. "Kenichi! You scared me!" "Sorry." Kenichi said. "So hows work?" He asked. "Same old same old. Pretty boring." Sana said. "Really?" He said. "Yeah! Wrk is always boring unless you're in a rush." Sana said.

Meanwhile Akito and everyone else were waiting at the elevator for Sana. "She should be coming right?" Aya asked. "If you're wrong Tsuyoshi I'll hurt you." Fuka said. "Don't worry. She'll be here." Tsuyoshi said.

When the ding finally arrived Kenichi pinned Sana to the wall and said, "Hold still." He leaned in and kissed her as the door opened. Everyone gasped at the sight of Sana kissing someone other that Akito!

Akito stared at Kenichi in anger and kicked him away. "Stay away from Sana!" He yelled.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm done! And I wanna thank foxtrott5 for the idea!! Keep reading! It's summer vaca! Well, for me it is.

Aiko1583


	14. Episode 116 Naozumi's plan

The last chapter was really suspenseful, ne? Well your waiting is over with! Here we go!!

* * *

"Stay away from Sana!" Akito yelled. "Jealous much?" Kenichi said. "Shut up!" Akito yelled going after Kenichi. "Stop Akito!" Sana yelled. Akito immediately stopped. "You don't have to fight because of this!" "You take your commands from a girl?" Kenichi said. "What a wuss!" "Akito let's go." Sana said taking Akito by the hand to her hotel room.

"No fighting. You could get arrested and I don't want to have a boyfriend in jail!" Sana said. Akito lay on her bed with everyone else standing around the room. "Who was that guy?" Takashi asked. "Kenichi Hikaru. We met in the elevator." Sana said. "Did he do anything to you when you first met?" Fuka asked. "He kissed me on the cheek but that's all." Sana said. Akito's eyes burned with anger as he thought of someone else with Sana. "Don't get mad Akito. He means nothing to me." Sana said. "Well, it's getting late. We should get back to the hotel room." Aya said. "We'll see you tomorrow." Tsuyoshi said. "Okay. Bye." Sana said as they left the room.

As Akito walked back to the hotel room he was thinking of revenge. "Hikaru's gonna get it." He thought.

The next day Akito and the gang got an unexpected visitor. "Hi people!" Souta said happily as she came into the hotel room. "What do you want?" Takashi asked harshly. "Cold much?" Souta said as she sat in a chair. "I was on my way...uh...to see my grandma and I don't know where she lives so can I stay here?" "No!" Everyone yelled except for Natsumi and Mr. Hayama. "Why not?" Natsumi asked. "Because she's evil!" Fuka said. "Am not!" Souta yelled. "Are too" Fuka yelled back.

As Fuka and Souta continued their battle Akito slipped outside and went to visit Sana. He knocked on the door to her hotel room and was surprised and mad at the person who opened it. "Kumura." He said. "Hello Hayama. Did you come to see Sana?" Naozumi asked. "Move." Akito said entering the room. "Hi Akito. I was just telling Naozumi what happened yesterday." Sana said. "Stay away from Sana." Akito said as he passed Naozumi. "Don't worry I already have a girlfriend." Naozumi said. "Yeah. I met her yesterday. She's really...exciting." Sana said. "Her name is Kira Miname." "Anyways, good luck wth Hiakaru." Naozumi said leaving the room.

"You're not planning on hurting Hikaru, are you?" Sana asked. Akito remained silent. "Akito, come on! Open up to me!" Sana yelled hitting him with her rubber hammer. "I'm not." Akito said. "Good. Cuz we have our own way of messing with him." Sana said. "What do you mean?" Akito asked. Sana started explaining a very weird yet awesome trap they're gonna set on him. "And we need everyones help. Phase one begins tomorrow." Sana said.

Akito went back to his hotel room and found that Souta was gone. "Guess what?" Takashi asked. Akito remained silent. "Souta fell out the window!" Fuka said bursting into laughter. "We were cornering her and then she fell!" "Sana has something to tell you guys." Akito said. "Why can't you tell us?" Tsuyoshi asked. Akito still remained silent. "That's why." Takashi said.

They all went to Sana's room except for Akito and Sana told them what she told Akito. "So are you guys in?" Sana asked. "Definitely!" Fuka said. "Now wait a minute." Natsumi said. "Why do you hate this Souta girl anyway!?" "Becuse she threatened Sana and Fuka." Aya said. "She's evil." Takashi said. "She wants Akito for herself." Fuka said. "Okay, point taken." Natsumi said. "Just don't get into a lot of trouble." Mr. Hayama said.

After everyone left Sana thought about Naozumi's plan. "This is going to be good." She thought,

* * *

SORRY THIS WASN'T SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! Anyways, thanks for reading so far. Just a couple more chapters and we're gonna be done!

Aiko1583


	15. Episode 117 The Beginning of a Risk

I think I'll finish this actually. I can's believe it's been so long since I've updated! I hope come of you are still out there! Well...here's the next episode!

* * *

"This plan is kinda dangerous, you sure you wanna do it? He could pull something on you unexpectedly." Akito said as they began setting it up. "I'm positive. I've got backup ready and backup to that backup!" Sana said. "Okay, but don't get hurt." Akito said. "Yeah, yeah I've done this too many times." Sana said. "Crazy plans that always end up surprisingly working in the end?" Akito said. "Yup!" Sana said.

"Here we go." Sana said as she dialed a number. Another number, another number, and more numbers...........ring.........ring..........ring.........."Hello?" Someone asked at the other end of the phone.

"Hi Kenichi." Sana said.

"Sana? I knew you'd come to your senses some day. So did you dump that Hayama-kid?" Kenichi asked.

"Yeah, I did." Sana said.

"Good! The nerve of that guy really gets me angry." Kenichi said.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the small talk I'll get on with it. Come by to my room this afternoon at 3 I wanna 'get to know you better'." Sana said gaging on the other line.

"Sure." Kenichi said hanging up.

Sana hung up then started to gag even more. "Do you think you were convincing enough?" Aya asked. "Definitely! Years of practice my friend! YEARS!" Sana yelled.

2:45 P.M.

"Everyone ready for the most risky moment of Sana's life?" Fuka asked. "Yeah. Good luck Kurata." Takashi said. "I hope he doesn't do anything 'bad' to you." Naozumi said. "I don't wanna know the meaning of that 'bad', Nao." Sana said. "If he tries anything bad, I'll do illegal things to him." Akito said. "Don't go that far. We have the cops waiting in the bathroom." Sana said.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell. "Everyone in position!" Sana whispered/yelled.

"It's show time." Naozumi said.

* * *

I'm sorry I have to cut this short. I'm going to the library and my best friends birthday party ^^

~Angela Bueavais


	16. Episode 118 The End of a Risk

Hey guyzzzzz!!! I can't believe I'm back in authorizationville! Thanks for everyone who has supported me after such a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time!

* * *

"It's show time" Naozumi said.

Sana quickly turned off the lights and yelled, "Come in!"

The door knob moved and Kenichi stepped inside the dark room. "Sana? Where are you?" Kenichi called.

"I'm here." Sana said.

"Where's _here_?" Kenichi asked.

Back in the bathroom the cops were trying to see Kenichi's face. "Is it him?" One of them asked. "Yeah, it is. The 'explosives kid'." The other one said. (A couple weeks ago, a bomb went off in a jewelry store. Nothing was stolen, but the cops have been trying to catch the 'explosives kid' since then.)

"Why'd you invite me here?" Kenichi asked.

"I wanted to ask you questions like- to get to 'know' you better." Sana said trying not to gag.

"Like what?" Kenichi asked.

"Like...what do like to do, you're 'hobbies'? Sana asked

"Uhm..I don't know. I like making stuff in my spare time." Kenichi said.

"Like what?" Sana asked.

"I experiment with nitroglycerin." Kenichi said.

"Doesn't that cause explosions if you drop it?" Sana gasped.

"Maybe. I've only dropped it once while Souta was pulling me around looking for girly stuff." Kenichi said.

"Souta?! You know Souta?!" Sana yelled standing up and accidentally turning on the lights and exposing everyone.

"Uh-oh. She's not gonna be glad I said that." Kenichi said trying to get to the window, but was too late.

"So, you like playing with nitroglycerin, eh kid?" One of the police officers holding him said as they pulled him to the police car.

"I always knew this would happen to me. Oh well, sorry I was caught. I'll be back for Sana soon." Kenichi said as the police car door slammed shut. Souta ran up to the police car and kicked it. "Damn you Kenichi!!!!" Souta yelled.

Souta turned to the scared Sana and protective Akito. "Why are you always with _her_?!" Souta yelled.

"Because she's the only girl who understood me from the beginning. She may be annoying sometimes but I LOVE HER!" Akito yelled.

Sana blushed, and asked, "Do you really love me, Akito?"

"Of course I do!" He said.

"I've had enough of this!" Souta yelled pulling out a knife. "I'll put an end to this once and for all!" She threw the knife at Sana, but it hit Akito instead.

"It seems I'm always taking the blows..." Akito said taking the knife and ripping it off his skin (A/N Ew) "Go away. I don't like you, now and FOREVER." As Souta ran away, crying, Akito fell to his knees.

"Akito!" Tsuyoshi yelled. Everyone rushed to his side and tried to call an ambulance.

3 hours later...

Akito finally opened his eyes and saw his best friends by his side. "What happened?" Akito asked.

"You fainted because of blood loss." Fuka said.

"Better watch out, that Souta girl is still out there." Takashi said.

"Akito, you get hurt too much than normal." Aya said.

"We may be here a while. We'll stay until Akito gets better." Mr. Hayama said.

Everyone left as Sana and Naozumi entered the room. "Good plan Naozumi. Helped me lots." Akito said.

"Akito, be nice." Sana said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Naozumi said leaving the room.

A couple seconds of silence went by, and Sana asked again, "Did you...really mean it? You _really _love me?"

"Yeah. I may steal and cheat, but I don't lie." Akito said looking the other way.

"Awww! How thoughtful!" Sana said hitting him on the head with her rubber hammer, same as always.

"I love you too."

* * *

AWWWWW!! SUCH A CUTE CLOSE TO ENDING! There are 2 more chapters to go. (I think) I was hoping to end it here but, I don't wanna stop yet ^^ SO! The next chapter will be the last chapter of Kodocha: Blackmailed and the chapter after last will be THE FUTURE and Thanks to everyone who reviewed on all chapters, or close to all =D

~Angela Beauvais

P.S.  
One thing I didn't know about the story...Souta's a guys name ^^; actually, I got that name from in the Japanese section, and I didn't realize it was guys. SORRY!!!!


	17. Thank you!

Alohaaa~! I've decided to end it right there! It was good enough to end with the 'I love you' thingy. So THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHOSE SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THESE 2 YEARS AND sorry for not updating for a long time ^^; Sorry to those who were expecting a last chapter to read...well I guess that's all

I wanna thank:  
-.-Blood-.-Goddess-.-Thea-.-  
sanakurata74  
Happy Ducky  
MmysticAngel01  
dominique  
Battousai's Woman  
brianaheart1995  
kodochaluver14  
ANIME LOVER  
pinkpuppy2ez  
kodochaluver14  
darlene  
yumichan808  
HeavenlyTantei  
Chocolate Coveredkodocha  
Percussion Girl  
v12cky r0cks!!  
i hate lfe  
foxtrott5  
Diamond  
jen  
Nipah  
EggrollPerson  
mikanxnatsume1228  
LoveAngel604

If I missed you, tell me and I'll add you. I think this'll be my last fafic actually (yes my second is my last) cuz I got a webaite I want to update on a daily basis. email me at yahoo: alwayssmilingforever. visit my website sometime kay!

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!!

~Angela Beauvais


End file.
